


I don't how to tell酒後吐真言

by carolchang829



Series: I'll love you till the end [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 沒有人知道，這事一直保密的很好，直到Steve決定他再也受不了。





	I don't how to tell酒後吐真言

他不記得了，Steve對自己說，這不是他的錯。  
  
沒有人知道真相，這事一直保密的很好，或許Natasha有那麼一點懷疑，但他肯定她不能確定，而Sam，這個有著跟他類似經歷的忠誠大兵，心思細密的現任退伍軍人協會心裡咨詢師，就算他查覺了什麼也不會表現出來。  
  
美國隊長不善長撒謊，但當他願意的時候，還是很藏的住秘密 - 更何況這個祕密藏的那麼久，久到有時候他都會懷疑那些回憶是不是他在冰裡凍了太久的後遺症。  
  
只是每當他看著那個深色頭髮的男人時，比往常加快1/4拍的心跳會提醒他，至少他的感情是真的。

 

 

  
  
Bucky打算自己搬出去住，Steve沒說什麼就讓他去了，就像二年多前Bucky選擇將自己再次凍起來時，Steve尊重他的決定。  
  
住在復仇者基地沒什麼不好，只是對Bucky和Tony來說大概都有一點痛苦，如果能夠跟對方保持距離，對他倆來說事情可能會容易些。  
  
除了Steve、Bucky和Sam，大部分的人都有自己的地方，Sam習慣了軍旅生活，集體住宿還可以省房租何樂而不為，喔！還有Maria，這位高挑強悍的黑髮美女成了他們的聯絡&任務分配人（Steve不確定她現在到底是還隸屬於神盾或受僱於Stark，不過看起來都差不多了）。  
  
Tony從復仇者大廈搬家到基地之後與Pepper重歸於好，一塊住在基地旁新建的一棟雙層建築物裡。  
  
索科維亞協議破局之後，原本流亡在外的秘密復仇者們被特赦返國，Tony伸出了橄欖枝，雖然他們還是團隊，但曾經撕裂過，要再回到內戰之前那樣的情感狀態大概不太可能了。  
  
Bruce仍然行蹤不明，Thor偶爾出現，Vision飄來飄去，Barton攜家帶眷住在隔壁州的農場，Wanda跟他們住在一起，（Steve懷疑Vision大部分的時間也都待在那裡）Natasha有自己的安全屋，Scott跟Hope已經半同居，只有在訓練或復仇者召集的日子才會出現。  
  
總之，事情就這麼定下來，Pepper幫Bucky找了新的公寓，簡單整理了一下不多的隨身物品，Bucky第二天就搬走了，毫不留戀，瀟灑地。

 

 

  
   
  
Steve不知道他們之間最後為什麼會變成這樣，漸行漸遠。  
  
在瓦坎達時好像還沒有這麼 - 疏離 - 半年前瓦坎達發生政變，Bucky被緊急解凍，他們與黑豹一塊並肩作戰，瓦解了敵人的軍隊，之後Tony帶著Dr.Strange來找他們，清空了腦控詞。  
  
那幾乎跟再次洗腦差不多意思。  
  
Dr.Strange施行法術之前曾經警告過他們，就像電腦重灌再掃毒那樣，他比喻，Bucky的大腦皮質層被重新格式化，然後法術會找到不合理的部分，摘除它，他不能保證法術完成之後Bucky還能記得多少，那讓Steve幾乎要打退堂鼓，但Bucky只思考了三分鐘就同意了，Bucky的理由是，如果能夠真正脫離九頭蛇對他的控制，那麼刪除這幾十年來的痛苦記憶對他來說不算損失，而，七十年前在他還是巴基巴恩斯時的珍貴回憶，有Steve幫他記著，Steve找不到反對的理由。  
  
Steve私底下問過Dr.Strange。  
  
「這很難說，」比他更高挑的前外科醫生表示，「大腦是人體最神秘的器官，Barnes被注射過血清後的細胞活躍度不輸你，這也是為什麼九頭蛇會重複對他洗腦的原因，因為他會不斷想起來，當然，我們作的會比那個徹底，以免腦控詞的控制力隨著記憶的恢復一起回來。」  
  
奇妙的是，法術非常成功，成功到Bucky擺脫了腦控詞，但他仍然記得大部分的事情，大部分 - 不包含他們之間的友情和其他部分。  
  
那之後他們的相處氣氛就變得有點古怪。  
  
Bucky能正常的與所有人相處，儘管不再像70年前的社交小王子那麼游刃有餘，而總是用那雙玻璃珠一般的眼睛，不帶情感、冷靜地看待一切，他還是漸漸展開了自己的生活圈；他早該想到的，Barnes始終是那麼受歡迎，因為他就是那麼好的一個人；令人沮喪的是，每當他面對Steve，確彷彿隔了一層玻璃罩，過往的親密感消失無蹤，現在他對Bucky來說只是個免強算得上朋友的室友、同事。  
  
Steve曾鼓起勇氣問他還記得多少他們之間的情誼，只得到像教科書、展覽館裡面那些刻板的回答。那天晚上Steve躲在被子裡流下七十年來第一滴眼淚。  
  
或許Bucky從來沒有記起來過，在布加勒斯找到他時，一切都太匆忙，有太多事情要擔心、太多戰鬥、太多往事、就是時間太少，還來不及好好坐下來聊聊天，聊聊這幾年發生在他們身上的事，Bucky就決定冰凍自己，再度與世隔絕。  
  
Bucky還在冷凍櫃的那兩年，Steve看過他不離身的背包裡的筆記本（Natasha不知道從哪弄回來的。）承載了Bucky雜亂無章、片段、破碎記憶的筆記本，看得出來Bucky記起一部分的他們，但沒有在那裏面找到他記得他們真正關係的紀錄。而，現在，在Dr.Strange神奇的法術作用後，連那些友情的部分也都沒有剩下了。  
  
Steve從不退縮，面對威壓、迫害、不公不義，他會毫不猶豫地面對、挺身而出，從他還是五呎四吋的瘦小傢伙時就是如此，但不畏強權的巨人卻是情感上的侏儒，他從來就不擅長處理感情，不管是自己的，還是別人對他的。一直以來，Bucky才是他們之間主動的那一個；面對一個冷冰冰的昔日好友，Steve僵立、無措、卻又忍不住期待，但最後加速的心跳往往會變成揪結的心痛，於是他只能眼巴巴地看著Bucky離開的背影。  
  
Bucky搬走時特別來跟他告別，但更像是象徵性地告知一下，Steve從那雙平靜的雙灰藍色大眼讀不到任何情緒，那句"謝謝你為我做的一切"，毫無情感、乾癟蒼白的就像Steve那顆枯萎的心。  
  
Steve還能說什麼呢？不管不顧告訴他一切不只是表面上看起來的那樣？告訴他Steve在他身邊總是表現得像笨蛋都是因為心潮洶湧，每一次結結巴巴都是因為"我愛你"三個字卡在喉嚨，還是告訴他我們早在1941年就滾在一起了？  
  
或許，最難堪的是，Steve對Bucky來說並不是那樣珍貴的存在，或許Steve對他而言僅是舊日的鬼魂，在他身邊，Bucky只會不斷被提醒他已經不再是那個Bucky.Barnes，他們都已經改變，不管是Bucky還是Steve，沒有人能夠再次回到過去，Steve想對他說，儘管如此，我還是想要和你在一起，就算只是默默的一起吃早餐也好，他能接受現在的Bucky.Barnes，不管他想變成怎麼樣，但很顯然的，Bucky的生活裡並不需要Steve。  
  
Bucky已經準備好迎接新的人生，他看過基地裡新進的特工對Barnes教官愛慕的眼神，星巴克的服務生總會在他的杯子上留下曖昧的短語，Bucky會褪去冰冷的外衣，掛上當年風流倜儻的布魯克林小王子微笑，雖然他還未曾帶過什麼人回家，（他們就住在隔壁，如果Bucky帶什麼人回房他絕對會知道的。）也不曾夜不歸營，但Steve知道他和射擊助教Carolyn已經眉來眼去好一陣子了，特殊醫療部負責調適金屬臂的Amanda也跟他單獨喝過幾次咖啡，也許搬出去擁有自己的地方就是準備約會的第一步。  
  
看起來只有Steve仍在原地打轉，就像最初遇見Wanda，落入她製造的夢境中面對自己最大的恐懼，無論人前多麼光鮮，身邊熱鬧有趣的人來來去去，最後總只剩下他一個人，在時間的長河中被遺落在時光之中。  
  
Bucky搬出去的那天晚上Steve自己一個人騎著哈雷從復仇者基地一路騎回紐約，一夜的冷風刮的他渾身冰涼，他對自己說，那沒什麼，會沒事的，Rogers，反正也不是第一次了，會沒事的。沐浴在金色光芒下，看著海面出升的朝陽在後照鏡反射的彩光，Steve想連他的哈雷都知道什麼叫做自欺欺人。

 

  
  
   
   
Sam開始和Maria約會了，Steve很高興看到他的朋友們能夠開心，當Sam忍不住詢問他跟Bucky之間是怎麼回事時他還是選擇了迴避，Wilson用那種"你就繼續胡說八道嘛!"的眼神看了他很久，然後只吐出一句「好吧！我讓你自己一個人呆一會兒。」  
   
他感激Sam的善體人意，他知道自己看起來不怎麼樣，甚至可以說很糟，Bucky搬出去一個多星期了，地球最近很平靜，神盾也沒有重大任務需要動用美國隊長或冬日戰士，除了例常訓練，Steve發現他無事可做，Bucky還住在這裡的時候，儘管他們很少交談，但是仍然是會一起做事 - 安靜地看書，補補劇，挑選想要吃的菜，或者一起去超市採購日常用品，Steve熟記Bucky的口味，Bucky也知道Steve的喜好，他們像是結婚二十年的老夫老妻，平常不說話也清楚彼此的習慣。現在，Bucky連訓練的時間也跟他錯開了，今天早上一週一次的團體對戰訓練也沒出現，Clint代為表示Barnes請假。  
  
連看都不想看到他了嗎？  
  
露出一抹苦笑，Steve舉起手擱在眼瞼上，閉緊雙眼將可疑的流體擠回眼眶，他決定繼續放任自己在沙發上攤著耍廢，過去一星期他已經打爛了訓練室十顆沙袋，資產室的管理員看到他時都直接皺起眉頭，今天甚至跟他說要再等兩天才會有新的沙袋，然後一臉"你快走吧"的表情看著他，早上才團練過，下午的訓練室空空蕩蕩，他想找個人對練一下都沒有，Natasha離開之前遇到獨自做著引體向上的他，搖搖頭要他找點生活目標，Steve沒有回答。  
  
他在沙發上躺了一晚，渾身臭汗，飢腸轆轆的醒來，時鐘指著半夜十一點，Sam沒有回來，Steve好奇週五的晚上是不是只有他一個人是這樣，沒吃晚餐，髒兮兮地，雙眼浮腫，頭髮凌亂，像一團垃圾孤單地躺在垃圾堆裡，不，垃圾堆裡的垃圾可能還有其他垃圾可以一起發臭，大概都會比他強一些，而且垃圾不會心痛。  
  
他免強自己起身，到廚房裡灌了一大杯冷水，然後打開冰箱，拿出微波千層麵，打開包裝放進微波爐，他盯了一會兒冰箱裡面那瓶之前Thor帶來的液體，遲疑了五秒之後還是把它拿出來放在桌上。  
  
三分鐘戰鬥澡後，Steve決定直接圍著大浴巾出來，反正今晚只剩下他一個，就算他整晚光溜溜地在房子裡亂跑也不會有人知道，他險些為這個念頭笑出聲，他還記得1939年那個炎熱的夏天，他跟Bucky住在一起渡過的第一個夏天，從碼頭下班回家的Bucky一邊抱怨熱死人的天氣，一邊把自己撥得精光逕自去擦澡，當然，出來的時候還是袒胸露臂，只穿著一條輕飄飄的四角褲，被曬成古銅色的肌膚與精壯的肌肉線條總讓Steve臉紅心跳又要強裝鎮定，那之後又過了兩年他才真正如願以償的摸上那令人嚮往的軀體。  
  
突然而來的回憶擊中他，Steve瞪著吃了一半的千層麵，發現自己失去胃口，喔！不，不要是現在，熟悉的絞扭感在胸腔升起，他能感覺自己的眼眶變得濕潤，呼吸急促起來。  
  
打開Thor給的阿斯嘉德蜜酒，Steve仰頭將一整瓶液體灌了下去，他還記得第一次喝這酒，一杯讓他醉了半個小時吧！Thor狂笑著拍拍他的背讚了一聲好傢伙，但他並不特別喜歡喝醉的滋味，所以之後就一直敬而遠之，直到現在，或許今晚是不錯的喝醉時機？這一瓶應該可以讓他醉個兩到三小時，足夠他發點酒瘋什麼的，然後明天早上他可以忘記一切重新開始。  
 

 

 

 

  
  
「Steve，醒醒。Steve？S-teve--?」  
  
別，別---頭好暈，不要再搖晃了---  
  
天地在旋轉，耳邊響起低低的呻吟聲，這個人沒準要吐了，幾秒鐘後他才意識到那是自己的聲音。  
  
他的頭枕著某個堅硬的東西，肯定不是沙發，嗯，或許是桌子？但是臉頰上織物的觸感是什麼？還有溫度跟砰咚砰咚的聲響，哦！他知道了，那是血液擠進心臟再奔流而出的聲音，生命的聲音，如此動聽！  
  
胸前磨搓的感覺讓深色頭髮的前殺手往下瞟了一眼，評估了一下在自己胸膛上亂摸的手，判斷這傢伙真的喝醉了。  
  
把趴在餐桌上的金髮大個兒抓起來，發現對方一陣胡亂囈語之後繼續呼呼大睡，Bucky決定先把人弄回床上。  
  
他在坐船？嗯！絕對是，要去哪？從紐約乘船前往法國那一趟旅程真是夠他受的，即使是血清也沒法讓他躲過暈船的命運，但是這種感覺比坐船舒服多了，徐緩、溫暖、有彈性，或者他回到了Sarah的懷抱？  
  
「Mom？」  
  
對方沒有回應，彷彿過了一世紀那麼久，他滑了下去躺在柔軟的床鋪上，溫暖的體溫正在抽離，他下意識糾緊了手掌下的衣料，然後不情願地睜開眼。昏黃的燈光下，他看不清背著光的臉龐，矇矓的景象讓人分不清是夢境還是現實。  
  
這個黑影太大了，不可能是Sarah，Steve皺起眉頭努力想要看清楚，是誰呢？  
  
「Steve，是我。」  
  
啊！這低沈柔和的嗓音，對啦！當然是他的"好兄弟"Bucky.Barnes啦！還會是誰呢？不管在哪裡，他總能找到他，無數次地，從街頭巷尾、雨水中、泥濘裡，將"Stevie公主"抱回家。  
  
棕髮的英俊王子無奈地嘆息。  
  
所以這是夢。多麼美好的夢，他已經有70年沒有夢過Bucky王子了喲！  
  
Steve咯咯笑了起來。  
  
被揪住前襟脫不了身，只好配合仰躺在床上的人俯身半趴在床沿，Bucky兩手撐在Steve臂膀兩側低頭地看著金髮男子笑得花枝亂顫 - 應該是這樣形容沒有錯 - 面無表情的臉龐有一絲龜裂，又是喊娘又是亂笑的，這傢伙發酒瘋啦！  
  
他沒有料到這只是開始。  
  
金髮碧眼的傢伙咬唇嘟嘴，擺出可憐兮兮的狗狗臉。「不對！不是Steve，不是！你...你說錯了！笨...笨蛋。」  
  
深棕色的眉毛狐疑地挑起。  
  
「Steve...」  
  
金色的頭毛猛地搖晃起來，前襟被更用力的抓住往下拉扯，這件衣服完蛋了，那雙藍中帶金班的眼睛用力睜大瞪著他。  
  
「說錯了！你忘記了嗎？是...嗝...是Stevie...嗝...來，跟我重複，S-t---e-v-i-e，Stevie才對哦！」  
  
呃....  
  
「是Stevie。」藍綠色的眼睛浮起一層水霧，語音也帶上可疑的濕氣。  
  
哦哦！  
  
「Stevie。」從善如流。  
  
他笑了，彷若春花綻放、群星閃耀，Bucky呼吸一窒，目光不受控制地被那朵紅潤豐滿的笑花吸引，一股熱流不受控制地自下腹升起竄入四肢百骸。  
  
緊抓著前襟的手鬆開了，撫上冒著青疵的下顎，唇瓣吐出柔軟的低喃，「Buck....Buck...是你嗎？」  
  
他們之間如此之近，只有一個手掌的距離，Steve閉上眼，用原本落在身側的手肘支起身體，消彌了他們之間的距離。  
  
落在唇瓣上的輕吻只有不到零點五秒的時間，金色的頭顱落回枕頭。  
  
Bucky無法動彈，他的心神被那張深情臉龐流露出的痛苦震攝，那雙盈滿情感的藍色雙眸變得深邃，濃密的金棕色睫毛如翻飛的蝶翼輕輕掀動，濡濕的眼睫將那雙大眼襯得更藍，那裏有瑞士夏日的湖水，映照著Bucky自己灰藍色的眼瞳，他在笑著，但眼底的深沉的思戀就像夏日捲起的暴風，將毫無防備的他捲入湖心深處。  
  
「我很想你。」他說，還是在笑，湖水開始氾濫，隨著每一次眨眼從泛紅的眼尾滾落，滲進鬢角。  
  
就像有人破開胸膛掐住了他的心臟，Bucky張口，卻說不出話。  
  
「噓...噓....沒關係的，我知道，對不起，再一下就好。」仍在放在下顎的那隻手伸出拇指按在他的下唇。  
  
意識漸漸清明，視線也變得清晰，藍綠色的眼瞳巡梭著眼前伏在他身上的棕髮男子，他有什麼不一樣了，頭髮，原本一直散著或綁成小啾的長髮剪短了，讓他看起來與墜落山崖之前越發相似，臉上的表情也不一樣了，少了冷冽多了柔和，真好，Steve想，搬出去不到兩週他恢復得更好了，大概是Carolyn或者Amanda改變了他吧！人家不是說這是愛情的力量嗎？藍綠色的雙眸黯淡了下來，Steve移開目光的同時也收回手，張開手掌蓋住自己的臉。  
  
「對不起，我剛剛不太清醒。Sam出門去了，我以為今晚只有我一個人，謝謝你送我回房。」深呼吸，Steve依舊用手蓋著臉，但話中的意思很明顯。  
  
「Stevie...」同時，一隻溫暖的手掌抓住他擋在臉上的手。  
  
一刻鐘之前這個暱稱還讓他開心得目眩神迷，現在只覺得萬分諷刺，夢境與現實一旦分清，只顯得他的自作多情可憐又可笑。  
  
  
「不要！」他已經醒了！夠了！他知道一切都是自己幻想出來的，沒有溫柔的眼神，沒有深情的呼喚，他再也不喝Thor拿來的酒了！  
  
Steve現在雙手都舉起來擋在臉上，抗拒著身前的男人。  
  
「看著我，Rogers，」振金臂的力量還是勝過四倍力氣一籌，Steve雙手被拉過頭，手腕箝制在深色頭髮男子的振金手指下。男人溫暖的手掌扶著他的臉頰，微微施力將側過頭去的Steve掰過來面對他。  
  
猛然睜開的藍眼燃燒著傷心與憤怒的火焰，就那樣瞪著。  
  
「還是那個凶狠的小豹子，嗯？」  
  
什麼？  
  
「你以為我什麼都不記得了，對吧？」  
  
藍色的眼睛睜得更大了。  
  
「其實我都記得，不過很零碎，剛開始 - 就是法術剛施完那一陣子，我一直以為那些記憶只是某種可望而不可得的幻想。」振金臂放鬆了箝制的力道，但還沒有放開，溫熱的右手抹去Steve臉頰上未乾的淚痕，輕輕撥順那頭被蹭亂的金髮，「你看起來跟那個瘦巴巴的小豆芽差太多了，我是說 - 你澎起來之後我們沒有做過對吧？」  
  
澎...澎起來...Steve的腦袋有點暈眩，這的確是Bucky會用的形容詞，當初他對變大的Steve是用”終於發酵成功的麵包”來形容，戰場上一切都不方便，太多雙眼睛盯著，太多任務，太多人命交關，他們唯一一次親密一點的接觸就是他將Bucky從阿札諾救下來之後，他們回到營區休整時，在Bucky的堅持下，Steve袒露身體讓他從頭到尾檢查過一遍，確認射線或實驗對Steve確實沒有造成任何傷害與後遺症，但他並沒有碰他。那之後他們都專注在完成一個又一個任務，專注在讓自己、讓戰友能夠平安回家的事情上，對於他倆之間的關係都很有默契的閉口不談。  
  
這也是Steve尋回Bucky之後遲遲不敢向他確認心意的原因之一，他害怕Bucky愛的是那個1943年以前的豆芽菜，或許這具太過健美的身軀讓他倒胃口呢？  
  
「舌頭被貓叼去了？」Bucky露出那種”真拿你沒辦法”的表情。  
  
「你始終是那麼美，Stevie，你知道嗎？每一天，我看著你，近在咫尺卻不能觸碰，我必須要拿出全副心神才能保持距離，假裝自己不為所動，你已經為我犧牲了那麼多，我不能再對你索求那些，除非...除非我能再次成為那個你曾經愛的人，除非我能確定你還是愛著我。」  
  
一冷一熱的手指摩搓著Steve的耳側，緩慢地下移捧起他的臉龐，清亮的灰藍色雙眸鎖住他。  
  
「Steive...我回來了，你還是我的嗎？我還擁有你的愛嗎？」  
  
Yes...YesYessss…..  
  
「是的，是的，都是你的，只有你，我愛你，老天啊！Buck….我...」  
  
猛然落下的吻熾熱如同烙印。  
  
如閃電如暴雨，如夕陽如微風，如日月如星辰，他的整個世界都回來了。  
  
「過來跟我一起住吧！」  
  
金棕色的眉毛揚起。  
  
「你可以幫我擦擦皮鞋、倒倒垃圾抵付房租。」  
  
熟悉的頑皮微笑捲在深色頭髮男人的嘴角。  
  
「哦！天啊！還是這句台詞？認真的？過了七十年，我以為你會進步一點？」  
  
「好吧！那我們現代化一點，你可以幫我暖床、每天換花樣讓我操個爽來底付房租，如何？」  
  
「什麼鬼！？Barnes！唔--唔----」  
  
還有，每週要灌一杯阿思嘉德的酒來增進情趣，深色頭髮的男人默默在酒後吐真言項目打了個勾。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯.....  
> 原本想要寫個PWP的，不過.....就這樣啦！  
> 送給最帥的Seb當生賀囉！


End file.
